One Strange Night
by KingCobra582
Summary: Angela fights with her clan, and goes for a glide. What happens next? Mature readers only, due to adult themes and swearing in this fic. Please R and R! *this was co-authored by Demona Taina* Chapter 1 of ?


One Strange Night   
By Jake Denton (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)   
And  
Demona Taina (demona3@hotmail.com)  
  
Author's Note: Demona Taina is credited above for this. That is because she helped me write this fic. She really is a wonderful author, and I feel privileged that she decided to team with me to make this possible. Thanks, Demona.  
  
Warning: Adult themes, language, sexual stuff.  
  
Castle Wyvern  
Manhattan, New York  
2002  
  
'I said NO!" Angela screamed in loud fury, that scowl etched on her features, as she glared at her mate standing across the room. "I am NOT going to strip tease for you! Not tonight! My headache's too fucking MASSIVE!"  
  
If you can't already tell, things are not so peaceful in the castle right now.  
  
Broadway looked angrily at his love for a long time, a thin outline of annoyance set heavily in his jaw. He loved Angela deeply, but sometimes she was so unruly, so uncooperative. She just pissed him off once in a great while.  
  
"Angela, babe, it's been a long time since I've gotten any from you. Pleasure me, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Angela, I..."  
  
"No." She snapped dourly. Her mind was set. Locked, stocked, and barrel. No pleading would change that.  
  
"I just wanted to..."  
  
"No. No no no no no no NO!"  
  
Christ, he was awfully dense tonight!  
  
Not to mention fat and stupid. Angela was beginning to wonder what she saw in him. Broadway was a decent guy, with a heart of gold, but, man, he had as much and charisma as a middle-aged drunk!  
  
Leaving the bedroom, Angela looked around balefully. Everything here served as reason to piss her off for some monumental reason, and the fact that she was in a bad mood of unleashed irritation didn't help matters any, either. What was Broadway thinking, suggesting that she lower her standards like that to satisfy his sexual needs? He was her mate, but he sure as hell did not own her.   
  
The female gargoyle glanced around, her temper cooling. Sure, Broadway was a little thick in the head, but she still loved him, so she couldn't be infuriated at him for too long. She wandered to their shared bedroom, which they used for mating rituals, and just as she came in the door, she saw him fly off. Angela sighed disdainfully. The clan was going on patrol, and she was left alone in the castle. No worries about company, unfortunately. The Xanatoses were at some company fund-raiser and wouldn't be back until early the following morning.  
  
She paused suddenly, an unbidden thought surfacing. Just because she was all alone, why should she spend the time moping in self-pity and constitutional boredom, when there was so much here that could keep her occupied? There was Lexington's computer. There was the library. There was the Xanatoses living quarters, where she could go find some nice movie on HBO, if she wanted to.  
  
But no.  
  
Almost as soon as the ideas entered her mind, she brushed them away, leaving her psyche open for something unusual. An activity that would be a change from her routine, and also put up a wall between her and boredom. Looking at the kitchen stove, sitting in front of her so innocently, Angela began to smile, a surprise idea forming...  
***********************************************************************************************  
A half-hour later, the Clan swooped down on the castle exterior. Surprisingly, it had been a slow night for crime, so after searching for something, ANYTHING, in the last thirty minutes, Goliath had deemed it best to return to their home.  
  
Brooklyn stifled a yawn. "Sure is a dull night around here," he commented dryly. "I almost wish Demona was around. It would give me something to do." Goliath glared harshly at his second, not at all feeling pleased by that last comment. He certainly did not want to hear about that reminded him of his former Angel Of The Night, but now Brooklyn had ruined his somber mood. Brooklyn quickly put on a apologetic expression, but it was already too late at that point.  
  
Landing softly on his feet, Goliath looked around, a scowl on his face. He secretly hoped on the inside that there was something to keep him and his clan busy in the twilight hours of that desolate night in downtown Manhattan. But, alas, there was not. Only a steady flow of traffic, and human pedestrians crossing the streets aimlessly, roaming the sidewalks without a clear destination in their minds.  
  
Upon entering the castle, Goliath's nostrils caught sight of a strange, arcane scent. The brazen clan leader followed it through the twisting halls. No one in his clan asked what that odor was coming for, for though they could smell it, and they undoubtedly had inquiries, they were patient to wait.  
  
Curious, some sense of intrigue that heightened his senses, Goliath entered the kitchen, and what he saw was enough to make his unspoken questions disappear, only to be replaced by a rising wave of no-holds-barred rage. The rest of the clan entered behind their leader, and when they saw what he saw, their jaws all dropped in amazement, and revulsion.  
  
Angela looked up at them as she cooked, the small apron hiding not even half of her unclothed body. "What are you all staring at?" she questioned, feeling confused. It took a minute for Goliath to respond. He lifted a shaking finger and jabbed it at her. "You... are naked," he said, and the anger came to the surface now, an angry piranha that stripped all it came into contact with. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"   
  
"What is the meaning of what?" asked Angela with a dumbfounded look exposed on her face. Her words fell on deaf ears, of course, for all eyes were locked on her curvaceous frame exposed for the first time to all but Broadway's. She stared at her father's gaping jaw and bulging eyes. "WHAT!?"  
  
His eyes flared a fierce white and his muscles tensed furiously. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!!!" roared Goliath. The reactions of the clan were diverse. Lexington was having a hard time concealing his arousal, Brooklyn was trying not to laugh at a father's anger, Hudson suddenly found the ceiling interesting to look at, and Broadway was fanning his face for some much-needed oxygen to his brain.  
  
"I HAVE CLOTHES ON!" wailed Angela as she pointed at her chest, which barely hid the two globes beneath. As she pointed, her breasts perked up, and Goliath made a grab for the nearest piece of cloth he could find to cover his innocent daughter, but he found none.  
  
"YOU CALL THOSE CLOTHES!?" screamed Goliath, and he promptly hid his face in his hands as he struggled to calm himself. Also he did not want to stare at his definition of "naked" of his daughter.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
He approached his daughter slowly, carefully, and his eyes lost their glow. "Angela..." whispered Goliath, after starting to calm down, "you are less then decent..." However, his calmness vanished as soon as it came when he noticed Angela's cleavage. "AND YOU WILL GET DRESSED NOW!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" screamed Angela as she jabbed a talon on her father's chest. "I CAN EVEN WALK AROUND NAKED IF I WISH!"  
  
Broadway's mind was suddenly filled with wonderful images of his beautiful, naked mate, roaming the halls of Castle Wyvern with her beauty exposed to all.  
  
"You would not DARE!!!" screamed Goliath.  
  
"DON'T DARE ME!!!"  
  
"GO, ANGIE, GO!!!" hollered Brooklyn, unable to contain himself. Lexington started cheering Angela on. Goliath snarled at both of them. They cowered from their angered leader momentarily, before they gathered the courage to cheer her on.  
  
Angela flashed them an evil grin. "Brace yourself, boys!" teased Angela, and she roamed her soft, gentle hands over her breasts, caressed her nipples ever so slightly, and then started to undo her top. All the while, Goliath stared at his daughter in shock, while the rest of the clan, except Hudson, who suddenly found a crack on the ceiling very amazing to look at, was cheering her on.  
  
Before her breasts were revealed, however, Goliath recovered from the shock, rushed to Angela, and wrapped his massive wings around his daughter. "Angela, I will not stand for this!!"  
  
"FATHER!!!" screamed Angela with all her strength as she struggled to leave her father's protectorate of his wings, "THIS IS HUMILIATING!! I AM NOT A CHILD!!!"  
  
"Yes, you are, and you will act like one!"  
  
"NEVER!" screamed Angela, and she pushed her father away and ran out of the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"ANGELA! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" When she did not, he snarled in frustration, and slammed his fist on the table, denting it to the breaking point instantly. He roared mightily into the night and thrashed at the table until it was nothing but shreds. "HOW DARE SHE!?"  
  
Obviously, the clan did NOT want to be around Goliath when he was in such a hazardous mood. They would rather face Hades' wrath any day or night before facing this giant with muscles of steel.  
  
"Um, I... I have to go..." whispered Lexington, whose face was covered in sweat. "I... I think I left the laptop on!" With that, he ran out of the room as fast as he could, but Goliath clamped a hand on his shoulder and held him in place.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!?"  
  
"M-My l-l-laptop..."  
  
Goliath came close to demanding that Lexington let his daughter alone with her phase of rebellion, until he caught sight of Lexington's loincloth. His eyes widened at what he saw: that bulge was barely noticeable, but it was there. Goliath made a face of disgust and dropped Lexington.  
  
"JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Lexington was more than happy to hear that. "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!"  
  
Lexington ran out of the room to find the nearest bathroom without another word.  
  
Goliath turned to look at the rest of his clan. He finally noticed that Hudson was staring at the ceiling in his attempt to keep his eyes from looking at indecency itself in the eye.  
  
Hudson finally looked at his leader and friend. He took one look at Goliath's face, and thought it best to leave him alone for now. "I think me favorite show's on right now..." With that, he left, a little too hurriedly, for he did not want an angered father to deal with at the moment.  
  
Goliath turned to Brooklyn and glared at him. Brooklyn glared back. "I didn't do shit!"  
  
"You were cheering her on!" exclaimed Goliath.  
  
Brooklyn folded his arms and scoffed. "Would you blame me? Your daughter's a MAJOR HOTTIE!"  
  
Goliath growled and flared his eyes at Brooklyn. How dare he talk about his daughter that way? How dare he disrespect her like that? Of course, Angela had done nothing to earn their respect this night. "How dare you talk about my daughter that way!"  
  
"It's true!" said Brooklyn in an attempt to defend himself. "You'd do the same if Elisa suddenly showed up like that and don't you deny it!"  
  
Goliath stared at him in shock, before the wrath he had managed to conceal came out into the open once more. "ELISA WOULD NEVER SINK THAT LOW!" roared Goliath, and Brooklyn's hair was blown back. "And I would never disrespect her!"  
  
"That's what they all say!"  
  
"ENOUGH! I will not have you disrespecting my daughter, Elisa, and myself!" roared Goliath. Brooklyn folded his arms, snorted in annoyance, and stomped out of the kitchen without another word.   
  
Goliath turned to look at Broadway and tensed his fists. "This is no one's fault but your own!!"  
  
"My fault!?" exclaimed a dumbfounded Broadway, "what did I do!?"  
  
"She was not like this before she became your mate!! You have corrupted my daughter!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!!" screamed Broadway. Little did he know.  
  
Goliath scoffed and folded his arms across his mighty chest. "Then how do you explain behavior?"   
  
"I don't fucking know!!" screamed Broadway.  
  
"THEN FIND OUT!!" bellowed Goliath, and Broadway ran out of the room seething. He was furious that Goliath had blamed him for Angela's sudden change in behavior, and furious that Angela had left without giving him a preview of her golden globes of glory.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Angela, back in her gray warrior's garb, fumed in the immense anger that comes with adolescence, as she flew over the city. Just where did her father get off, embarrassing her like that? What's worse, he had tried to treat her like a hatchling.  
  
The young gargoyle sighed, feeling the last of her former sense of euphoria vanish, like a foggy mist giving way to a sunny climate. What had she done wrong? Cooking naked had only been a way for her to unwind.  
  
Angela decided that the only way to cool down was to go into town, and visit Elisa. The human woman was a dear friend to Goliath's only daughter, and thus they often enjoyed some good, old-fashioned "girl talk".   
  
Angela was convinced that Elisa would help cheer her up. She hoped, anyway. But when she saw landed on the brick balcony and rapped on the glass skylight, no one answered. It was apparent that Elisa wasn't home at the moment.  
  
Angela sighed, an expressed signature of her pent-up frustrations. Might as well just go further into town. Maybe she'd see something pretty amidst the venders crowding the town sidewalks, or in the vicinity of central Park. Couldn't hurt.  
  
On the way there, however, the young female was distracted by a large, popular restaurant that seemed to be attracting a lot of customers. What was strange, however, was that every customer was a human male. Where were all the females hiding at?  
  
It was a few seconds later that Angela received her questioning, and yet unwarranted, answer.  
  
She threw her hand over her mouth at the sight of all the vivacious young waitresses, all dressed in tight shorts, their large breasted torsos hidden beneath white shirts that had the word "HOOTERS" engraved on them. What kind of restaurant was this? She decided to get a better look.  
  
Swooping down in the back alley of the fancy dwelling, The Gargress tip-toed around the side of the building, always keeping on her knees underneath the windows so as to avoid being seen and kicking off a human panic zone. When she reached the first window on her left, she lifted her head up, and her eyes roamed.  
  
What kind of place was this? A restaurant where the public servants were nothing then scantily dressed young women with beautiful bodies, and a huge chest size? Where these women gave customers sexual acts in public, and for amusement? Angela found herself wanting to retch. If Goliath had thought that seeing her cook naked was obscene, Angela knew he would go mad if he ever saw the regulations of this place.  
  
Angela kept watching, growing more repulsed by each fleeting second, and suddenly she heard a familiarly sinister voice say "Good evening, monster." She turned quickly just as the hammer buried itself in her chest, sending over 400 volts rampaging through her.   
  
When the assault was ended, Angela tried to glide off quickly, but John Castaway fired at her, ripping a gap in her left wing. That did it. Angela had had a long night, and these asses were making it worse. She leaped at them, growling, her eyes flaming coals.  
  
When she had taken the Quarrymen out, Goliath's daughter whipped her tail out, knocking castaway to the ground as he attempted to swing his hammer at her. She glided off quickly.   
  
"Foolish monster! You won't escape that easily!" screamed Castaway, eyes full of hate as he watched her try to escape.  
  
"You think that was easy?"  
  
Of course, while trying to get away, Angela did not see John Castaway chuck the hammer at her skull with all his strength, knocking her head in, and offering Angela the pain of the worst migraine she had ever had in her life. "Aggh!"  
  
Shaking the pain away, leaving Castaway out of sight, she forced herself not to lose consciousness, to keep awake, at least until she could find help. But it was getting more and more difficult.   
  
She landed on the roof of the HOOTER'S restaurant, one head held over the welt rising on her head.   
  
"Come on, Angela, steady...steady..."  
  
Then she lost consciousness... 


End file.
